


Cherry's Adventures in Rainbow Rocks

by PerkyGoth14



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry is called into an adventure and report back to Canterlot High along with now princess Twilight Sparkle as a mysterious and dark force is haunting for Equestrian Magic known as the Dazzlings, including an old, former friend of Twilight's back in Canterlot before arriving to Ponyville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP with AnnaleaseTurner, we only own our OC's, consider this a sequel to Cherry and the Equestria Girls based from the Equestria Girls sequel: Rainbow Rocks. Read & Review!

Cherry was fast asleep in her bedroom, curled up in her bed. She was unaware of a dark force that was coming into one world that she had once entered with her friends Atticus and Mo. She heard her TV go off, she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She could've sworn she turned the television off. She grabbed the remote, ready to turn it off to see an odd sight that My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was on at this late of an hour and was about to turn off Princess Luna.

In the Equestria girl's human world a girl with very light green skin, blue hair with a bit of lighter blue in who was wearing a short black and red double layered skirt, a grey one sleeved top and thigh high boots was walking towards a diner. She looked nervous and hummed quietly as she walked. Her red eyes looked around a little nervous. Inside a local diner, there were other multicolored people as they seemed to be in aggressive moods with each other for some reason. There were three hooded girls singing to themselves however.

The girl slipped into the diner, her red gem glowing at the slight power that the arguing humans were creating. She headed to the three hooded figures, slipping into the booth next to the one sitting on the other side than the two with her. "S-Sorry I'm late, Adagio..." she says quietly.

One of the hooded figures opposite glanced at her. The girls looked to her once this mysterious new girl arrived.

"What took you so long?" the yellowish one with curly hair named Adagio looked to the late girl.

"I kind of got lost while I was after my target." the girls says quietly. She didn't mention she had not actually used her power to turn the person negative. She gave a nervous look to the obvious lead girl.

The girl who glanced at her took off her hood, revealing her hair that was in a ponytail. She looked a little ditzy and looked confused at the blue-haired girl.

"Just take a seat..." Adagio said rather impatiently.

The girl sat down while looking down.

"Hikari, you're just like this world..." the one with the double ponytails whispers, before the final girl could speak.

"I think I like this world better..." the girl with a ponytail said quietly, she seemed the nicer out of the three.

Hikari looked aside, scowling. She huffed quietly. The girl with the ponytail gave a playful smirk.

"The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria," Adagio sighed a little about the girls not liking fast food. "We can only gain so much power here."

"I wish we hadn't been banished here..." Hikari says quietly, remembering the reason she had been banished. Her face was sad but hard as she remembered.

Sonata looked at her, tilting her head slightly.

"Really?" Adagio slightly smirked. "I love it here..." she then had a dark look on her face as one of the others spoke up.

"For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst... like Hikari!" Sonata exclaims, sounding shocked, not getting the sarcasm.

Hikari turned the stink eye on Sonata. She wouldn't normally be like this, but since having to join them she had to toughen up and be bad like Discord had forced her to be now.

"I think you're the worst, Sonata." the girl named Aria said as she folded her arms with a deep scowl towards the ditzy blue girl.

Adagio groaned at them, shaking her head.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're—!" Sonata starts to argue.

Hikari sighed and shoved her hands on both of their mouths. "Stop it, you're both unbearable!" She growls out.

"She's right, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more bearable." Adagio agreed with Hikari. 

Clouds seemed to zap and there was a glowing light which got their attention. 

Adagio ran outside with the girls to see a rainbow streak in the distance which had strong wind, but not too strong. This made zaps in the air and the gems on their hooded jackets glowed.

"Did you feel that?" Adagio looked back to the girls with a grin. "Do you know what that was?"

"I 'unno." Sonata says.

Hikari looked at it with a look of want and hope. "Equestrian Magic..." she breathes. Her light blue streak fluttered across her face as her hair was blown too, but not becoming any messier or neater either.

"But this world doesn't have Equestrian Magic..." Aria pointed out.

"It does now," Adagio smirked darkly, her red violet eyes seemed to glow. "And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us."

Sonata grinned, looking dark. Hikari looked at the leader of their little group. 

The next day the students were mostly in the auditorium, making posters for their concert. Ever since Twilight Sparkle came to their school, a lot of people were hanging out with people outside their cliques. 

The girl known as Sunset Shimmer came to the humanized Cutie Mark Crusaders with the new addition of Silver Spoon and took out a paint brush after getting some paint. "Want some help?" she asked, being her best to be friendly.

"Uhh... No thanks, we're good..." Apple Bloom said, a little shaky.

A curly pink-haired girl suddenly looked up. "Sunset Shimmer! Over here!" She calls out waving excitedly. Her grin looked almost like it would split her face in half.

There were four other girls with her as they smiled to the one called Sunset Shimmer. 

Sunset smiled sheepishly and went to meet the girls who wanted to see her while the other students were whispering about her. She sighed as she came to meet the five girls who wanted to be with her. "I had no idea the whole school would be here." 

The lighter pink-haired girl smiled soothingly to Sunset, trying to make her feel better. 

The purple-haired girl looked to the curly pink-haired girl and they both held up a paper with musical instruments and sparkling designs on it. "Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself."

"And it smells like cake!" Pinkie Pie exclaims.

Fluttershy leaned in to smell. "Really?" She asks, only to have it shoved into her face, playfully.

"I used frosting instead of paste!" Pinkie giggled.

"Uh, Fluttershy?" the tan, blonde girl known as Applejack spoke up. "You've got a little somethin', uhh..." she gestured to her face, hoping the shy girl would get it.

"Did I get it?" Fluttershy asks, after wiping only a tiny bit off her cheek. She smiled.

Pinkie Pie grinned.

Applejack had a small chuckle. "Not exactly."

Sunset Shimmer decided to wipe up Fluttershy's face as the principals were coming into the room.

"Good afternoon, students," Celestia greeted. "I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase," she announced, making her students cheer. "This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after school programs here at CHS, so keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal."

Sunset flinched once all eyes were on her briefly. After this announcement, the girls looked soothing, but uncomfortable at the stares, for their friend.

The girls decided to go to the music room after more preparations. 

"I am never going to live that down." Sunset moaned, the Fall Formal reminded her of what happened when she was a different person and nearly destroyed the world out of jealousy.

"You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal...." Fluttershy says softly, not wanting to say it, but having to.

"A demon," Sunset rolled her eyes. "I turned into a raging she-demon."

"And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!" Pinkie Pie chirps, acting it out a little at the zombie part.

Sunset cringed a little with Pinkie Pie's not exactly helping ways.

"Oh, darling, you have us," the purple-haired girl named Rarity said as she held a key-tar. "And we forgive you for your past boo-boos..." 

"To be honest, Ah'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before." Applejack added, tuning her guitar.

Pinkie Pie sat at her drums. "One! Two! Three!" She calls out before they sang their song. 

The girls sang about being the Wondercolts. 

"Oh, yeah, we're better than ever!~" the girls finished their song as they seemed to slightly glow. 

Sunset lightly clapped to her new friends.

Rarity giggled. "I can't believe that still happens when we play. Oh, I've got to look into some new accessories!" she rambled off into some fashion choices, being the nice diva she was that her friends knew and loved. 

"Ah just wonder why it happens..." Applejack wondered about the magical powers. "Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?"

They all had fun.

"Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaims, sounding stoked.

"Oh, your band?" Rarity sounded insulted.

"Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist...." Rainbow Dash says, looking slightly smug, but not too much.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

The knock on the door revealed to be the spiky blue-haired boy known as Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend, though now friend to anyone who wanted to be his friend. "Heard you outside... You guys are sounding real tight." he said as he walked in, complimenting them."

"Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase." Rainbow Dash says kind of nervously.

Fluttershy looked nervous.

The girls looked insulted, glaring at Rainbow Dash as she said that about them.

"I don't suppose any of our friends from out of town might come...?" Flash asked a little shyly and nervously. "It being a special charity event and all."

"Sorry, Flash," Applejack walked over. "Ah don't think Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High anytime soon."

"Oh, okay, I just thought I'd ask... Uhh... Keep rockin' it..." Flash said sheepishly before backing up, it was obvious he missed her more than the others did. He accidentally backed up int othe wall before going out the door with blush in his face. 

The others giggled once he left. That was funny.

"Well, someone is quite the smitten kitten," Rarity remarked. She then noticed how glum Sunset Shimmer looked. "Oh... Sorry... I always forget you and Flash used to be an item." 

"It's okay," Sunset insisted with an apologetic smile. "Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really liked him liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. The old me was really just awful, wasn't she?"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both 'umm'ed at that question.

Pinkie Pie however cheerfully agreed. "Yep!" She grins.

Sunset looked a little glum again.

"But the important thing is you've turned yourself around." Applejack encouraged Sunset. 

"Thanks, Applejack," Sunset smiled to the country girl. "But I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way."

A tune came across the PA system, letting everyone know there was an announcement. "Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer..." came the voice of Vice Principal Luna.

Rainbow Dash and the others looked at the PA speaker, then Sunset.

"I promised I'd show some new students around," Sunset told the girls before she left. "Better to let them get to know the new me before they hear all about the old me..." 

The girls waved at Sunset.

"We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts... What do you say we do 'Awesome As I Wanna Be'?" Rainbow Dash suggests.

Fluttershy looked a little nervous. "Um, Rainbow Dash? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?" She asks, coming over with a notebook held to her chest.

Rainbow Dash kind of brushed it off. "We'll get to it" she says dismissively.

Fluttershy looked down, "Oh. Okay." She murmurs.

Rainbow Dash then played a chord on her guitar.

Meanwhile, Cherry had woken up after a peaceful sleep, thinking she just fell asleep during a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic marathon and she was on her way to have a normal day home alone, until her TV turned on again with Princess Luna. She was about to turn it off, but something stopped her.

"Cherry, listen to me," Princess Luna spoke to her, freaking the human girl out. "You need to return to Canterlot High..."

"But Sunset Shimmer promised me and Twilight Sparkle she wouldn't hurt anyone anymore!" Cherry said once she remembered what happened last time.

"The problem isn't Sunset Shimmer," Luna said to her. "It's the Dazzlings... You and Twilight are to return..."

Cherry blinked rapidly, she wasn't sure what else to do, but she came close to the TV.

"Take my hoof." Luna said to her.

Cherry took the magical alicorn's hoof and was pulled into the television.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, Hikari was in her grey midriff, showing top and her black and red skirt. Her hair was still down and she wore her thigh high boots. Sonata looked around, waiting.

"Hi there," Sunset met the four new girls. "Are you the new girls I'm supposed to show around."

Adagio stepped forward, looking a little menacing. "We are..."

Sunset smiled at them, she didn't seem to notice how ominous and evil they slightly seemed. "Canterlot High is a great school, you're really going to love it."

"Oh, yes..." Adagio walked, making Sonata, Aria, and Hikari follow after her. "We really sense there's something... Magical about this place...."

Hikari blinked, looking at Sunset mostly. There was something about her that she couldn't help, but feel familiar with. She bit her lip and her red eyes looked tired though her face then turned cold slightly. Sonata smirked. Sunset went to show the girls around like she promised, also pointing out some things along the way. Aria looked around, she seemed angry and a little impatient, but kept quiet. Adagio pretended to be interested in what Sunset was telling them. Though, Sunset said something that got their attention quickly.

"Oh, the musical showcase is this weekend," Sunset pointed out a poster they passed. "The whole school is pretty much rallying around it."

"A musical showcase?" Adagio grinned like she earned an idea, then looked back to the girls behind her.

Sonata smiled, slightly evilly. Hikari didn't look at Adagio, not wanting to do this. She didn't want to be evil though she mostly had to act like it. 

"I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested." Sunset told them, still smiling friendly. 

"We have been known to sing from time to time..." Aria stated, rather mysteriously. 

"Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want." Sonata says, sounding like she thought Sunset was dumb for not knowing that.

Hikari sent Sonata a glare, then looked at Sunset. She offered a slightly apologetic look.

Adagio snarled back at Sonata.

"Wha-What did I say?" Sonata asks nervously, ducking away from Adagio.

Hikari looked away softly, she toyed with a hem of her skirt.

"You meant that the musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students." Adagio said to Sunset, covering up for what Sonata just exposed. 

Aria glared at Sonata, she wasn't sure who was more annoying, her or Hikari.

"Ohhhh, yeah. Wh-What she said, I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say." Sonata says quickly, trying to cover up her mistake.

Hikari was more behind the trio of girls rather than beside them.

"And what you would have said if you weren't worse than Hikari." Aria scowled at Sonata. 

Sunset blinked at this interaction these new students were having.

"You are!" Sonata complains, angrily to Aria.

Hikari glared at the two. She crossed her arms across her stomach.

"You'll have to excuse them," Adagio stepped in front of her 'followers'. "They're idiots."

"Hmph." Sonata and Aria said together for once.

Hikari looked aside and down slightly.

Sunset blinked at them, not sure what to say, but she noticed they had their gems that were glowing slightly. She chuckled sheepishly. "Those are pretty... Where did you--"

Adagio grabbed her arm as she tried to reach and touch one. She then laughed once she realized what she did. "Sorry... These pendents mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them."

Soon the tour ended as it was lunchtime. Sonata went off with Adagio and Aria first. Hikari offered a tiny, though strained smile to Sunset. She hadn't smiled since she became a siren. She then followed her group.

Twilight was busy doing a little work. Spike was helping Twilight.

"Look at all these books." Twilight smiles.

Spike went to check something after he heard an odd noise. "I'll be right back." he told the pony he was closest to.

"Okay, Spike." Twilight says, smiling.

Spike smiled as he walked off, then saw a strange portal and a pony that he didn't recognize flew out. She had a light blue build with glasses and had an ebony mane. "Uhh... Have we met?"

"Spike, it's me." the pony said in a familiar voice.

Spike did a double take. "Cherry...?"

The pony nodded, then looked around herself and saw she was a blank flank. "Really? They couldn't have given me a cutie mark?"

Twilight was still working on what she was before.

"Uhh... Twilight, we got a visitor..." Spike said nervously.

Twilight blinked and glanced at her friends. "Coming, Spike." she says softly, starting to make her way over.

Spike stepped aside.

"Hi, Twilight..." Cherry greeted, wondering if the alicorn would recognize her this way.

"Sorry, do I know..." Twilight started to ask, but trailed off. "Cherry?!" She asks in surprise, her eyes blinking more than once.

Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"I know, I was surprised too." Spike said.

Twilight gave her a pony style hug.

"I really missed you since our last adventure together..." Cherry said.

"Where are your other friends?" Spike asked, remembering that Cherry wasn't alone when they had to save Canterlot High.

"I was called here alone for some reason," Cherry tried to shrug, but it was hard to get used to walking on all fours. "It's kinda weird to explain, you'd think I was insane or something."

"No, we wouldn't..." Twilight says softly.

Cherry sighed. "Okay... You guys know I'm a human... Well, in the human world, you're all kind of famous... Earlier this morning, I was having a normal day at home, but somehow... Princess Luna contacted me and she brought me here through this picture box called a TV, short for television, and for some reason, now I'm here."

Spike blinked, he couldn't help but laugh.

Cherry glanced at him, making the dragon stop and look serious.

"Sorry..." Spike smiled apologetically.

Twilight looked surprised. She then offered a smile. "Come on, I'm sure the others will be glad to see you." she smiles.

"They know about me?" Cherry asked, going to go with Twilight and Spike.

"We told them all about the adventure we had with the Fall Formal to get the crown back." Spike said with a smile.

Twilight led the way to where the others were. Cherry followed as she got a close look at the pony land she had seen, but never actually been to. She may not have been the horse girl growing up, even refusing a pony at the age of four unlike many girls, but she was truly and secretly a Pegasister. Twilight noticed her looking out of the window and smiled.

"Feels weird at this height..." Cherry had to admit.

"Well, it was weird for Twilight when you walked around on two feet using 'those'." Spike said to her.

"Well, I'll get the hang of it, I don't mind trying new things..." Cherry shrugged. 

The other members of the Mane Six were sitting together like true friends, then saw Twilight come in and they smiled at her.

"Hi, guys... Remember we told you about Cherry?" Twilight asks, smiling.

"Oh, yes..." Rarity walked over to see Cherry. "Funny... I believe Twilight said you were different like in the dimension she went to to earn back the Element of Harmony crown."

"Well... I guess since Twilight changed in my world, I changed in hers," Cherry assumed. "I gotta say, being a pony feels totally different." 

"Y'all got those hands, right?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah... We have hands, you have hooves, we walk on twos, you walk on fours..." Cherry explained.

Twilight smiled gently, though a tiny bit worried at why Luna had pulled Cherry there for. Cherry felt great to meet the rest of the Mane Six.

"So, what're ya doin' here?" Applejack asked.

"Princess Luna told me about something wrong in the universes, but... Everything seems fine..." Cherry was unsure herself.

Twilight looked at her. "Well you can stay here until we figure it out." she says, soothingly.

"Works for me." Cherry smiled. 

"Want some apples?" Applejack offered.

"Uhh... Only if they're cut up..." Cherry smiled sheepishly, she had weak teeth that couldn't eat a full apple.

Twilight looked, cut up?

"You know... Like... Sliced up...?" Cherry tried to explain.

Spike thought for a moment, then walked with a smile. "I'll see what I can do."

Twilight smiled.

"I hope everything's okay..." Cherry said as she came closer to the Mane Six.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be alright," Rarity soothed her the best way she could, she then noticed that the new mare was a blank flank. "No cutie mark?"

"Probably because I'm not a real pony..." Cherry sighed. "Princess Celestia gave me one though as a reward for helping Twilight and Spike."

Twilight nodded, agreeing that she did. 

"Well, don't worry 'bout it, my little sister's always itchin' to get hers with her little friends, but maybe humans don't need 'em..." Applejack tried to make Cherry feel better.

Cherry shrugged with a smile. Twilight smiled gently.

"Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash..." Cherry listed, then noticed one pony missing. "Where's Pinkie Pie...?"

Twilight looked around.

"Hi~!" Pinkie Pie half screams, happily and popping up from behind Cherry.

Cherry jumped up slightly, then blinked, looking back to the pink pony. "Please don't do that..." she nearly panted within her words, her heart was racing now.

Twilight looked at her friend.

"Don't do what?" Pinkie asks, curious, prancing a little.

Cherry sighed. "Is she really always this--"

"Yup." Applejack nodded, reminiscent of her brother.

Spike came over with a plate of sliced apples. "Here you go, Cherry... I hope this is good enough."

Cherry smiled at the dragon. "Thank you, Spike."

Twilight smiled.

Pinkie looked. "Ooh, apples~" she smiles, but luckily not aiming to eat any.

Cherry looked at the food, wondering how to put it in her mouth to eat it.

Twilight looked at her. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asks.

"Uhh... How do I eat it?" Cherry asked.

Applejack chuckled. "How else? Just dig in!"

Cherry blinked, when in Rome... She then leaned in and ate her apples and happily moaned. "Mmm!"

Twilight smiled happily.

"Cherry, what's it like being a human?" Spike asked. "You know... All the time?"

"Well... Just life, I guess... I've been one all my life and I don't think... Well, until now... That it'll change anytime soon, but we don't use magic to open doors for us." Cherry said, knowing how ones with horns in this world used their magic to help them with tasks they would do if they had hands like normal beings she was familiar with.

Twilight nodded, she kind of knew that.

Pinkie Pie grinned. "Wow!" She chirps.

"Y'all got ponies though, right?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, yeah... But... Ours don't exactly talk," Cherry answered, enjoying her healthy snack of fruits. "I kinda grew up around horses... My daddy trains them for shows."

"They have horse shows in your world?" Spike sounded amazed, then smirked a little. "I bet Rarity would win if she entered one."

Rarity chuckled at that. "Oh, you..."

Twilight giggled. She believed Rarity would.

"I found them boring, but... Yeah, I can see Rarity winning the blue ribbon." Cherry smiled. 

Rarity giggled, blushing a little. Twilight looked at the time. She then mentioned how they should continue their work a little. The others agreed.

"What should I do?" Cherry asked.

"You could come and read with me..." Fluttershy offers softly, smiling shyly.

"Oh, okay." Cherry smiled to the shy Pegasus, Fluttershy made her think a lot of herself when she was younger before she became more social.

Fluttershy smiled and led over to the book she had been reading. Cherry followed with a smile. Twilight was happy for Fluttershy, outside their friends Fluttershy was often too timid to do anything like that.

"Seems like Fluttershy's comin' out of her shell." Rainbow Dash said with a smile as she hovered above 'everypony'.

Twilight nodded.


End file.
